Scilla
Scilla (シラ Shiraa?) is a character of the Mega Man X series. She is a female Maverick Hunter who made her debut in Mega Man X5. An A-Class Hunter, she is the first of her kind to posses an electromagnetic spectrum which she uses during and outside of combat. Appearance Scilla's appearance is that of a teenage female Reploid with fair skin and magenta eyes. Her silver hair covers much of the left side of her face in a fringe and stops at the middle of her back. Being a combat Reploid, her armor is lightweight with a purple and blue color scheme featuring lavender accents. Her shoulder guards are hexagonal and her helmet, arms, and feet feature bright green gems in the shape of an oval, whereas the chest is square. She also has two ribbon-like, transparent appendages jutting from the belt on her waist. In X8, her design is fairly the same, though the protrusions on her helmet are much shorter and some changes have been made to her bust area, giving it a more human-like appearence. Personality Scilla is a very carefree, yet hard-working Reploid with a rather optimistic disposition. Though she takes her job seriously, it doesn't interfere with her positive outlook and keeps a cheerful attitude regardless of the situation. Scilla rarely displays any instances of sadness but after Zero's death and the Nightmare Incident, she was shown to be a bit more serious and less talkative than usual. Likewise, when Gate and his Nightmare Investigators sought out to use Zero’s DNA and tarnish his name, Scilla was very unforgiving and was determined to help stop Gate’s plan of building a world of superior Reploids. Despite this, she was shown to be compassionate towards her comrades, especially to X who had lost his best friend at the time. However, because of her previous accomplishments, she can sometimes come off as arrogant as she displays great confidence in her abilities, often believing that she is qualified for any task regardless of what it may be. This also coincides with her hard-working nature as she has worked herself up the ranks as a Hunter. It is because of this that upon meeting Axl, she regularly taunts him about his capabilities as a Maverick Hunter. This eventually evolves into a friendly rivalry as she is extremely competitive in nature as well. In combat she is very meticulous, always utilizing her special abilities with great expertise. To her, failure is only determined by choice and not circumstance alone, therefor she believes it to be entirely avoidable as it depends on one's actions. Regardless of this outlook, she does not hold other's shortcomings against them but has a tendency to beat herself up over the littlest of mistakes, acting somewhat like a perfectionist at times. Due to her past, she deeply wishes to prove to humans that not all Reploids are Mavericks and therefor dreams of a society where they could live alongside each other in peace. But to ensure that her goal is achieved, she believes that in order to do so she must eliminate every Maverick in existence, and unlike X, shows no mercy to her foes. This stems from her belief that not only are Mavericks a danger to innocents but also give other Reploids a negative reputation among the human populace. History Maverick Wars era Origins Sometime before the events of'' X4'', Scilla was the personal bodyguard of her country of origin's former president. Before she was ever built, her creator, a roboticist by the name of Hilda Schmidt had worked on other projects, one of which had failed. Despite the second one being a success, Dr. Schmidt grew disappointed and began work on her final creation which was built using the latest technology at the time. Unlike other Reploids, Scilla was the first of her kind to utilize electromagnetic vision which enables her to see radio waves, ultraviolet rays, radar, magnetic and electrical energy, but has limited thermal and X-ray vision. Immediately she was put to work and because she was extremely successful, the current president requested to Dr. Schmidt that Scilla serve as his personal bodyguard. During her time serving him, she effortlessly thwarted many assassination attempts by Mavericks and humans alike. After his term was over, Scilla went on to aid the next President. However her tenure was short lived when the new president fired Scilla, simply because she did not like Reploids. Saddened and confused, Scilla returned to Dr. Schmidt who upon learning of what happened explained to her that some people dislike Reploids because they are afraid of them possibly going Maverick. Scilla then began to reevaluate her purpose in life and decided she wanted to do something that would protect humanity and Reploid kind. After being told of the Maverick Hunters by her creator, Scilla left to join the organization in the hopes that she will one day fulfill her dreams. Around the time of'' X4'' Scilla started out as a mere rookie, the Repliforce incident keeping her busy. Afterwards, she was placed in the 14th Unit, better known as the Grapple Combat Unit, working her way up to a C-class Hunter. Mega Man X5 Sometime after the Repliforce Incident, she was introduced to the two famous Maverick Hunters, X and Zero. Upon meeting them, she grew ecstatic and came to respect and admire the two greatly. When the time came to prevent the space colony Eurasia from colliding with Earth, Scilla worked twice as hard as a Maverick Hunter, and despite not having a major role in the plot she was regularly present with the main cast. Despite the possibility of Earth being annihilated along with its population, she remained optimistic and offered words of encouragement towards her fellow comrades. In the game's "bad" ending, she observes the conversation between the two Hunters and X as she pitches in to help with the restoration of Earth. Once X reveals his dream of "Elysium", she reassuringly offers that she will help him realize his dream as it is almost the same as her own. Mega Man X6 Following the loss of Zero, Scilla becomes a participant in the Nightmare Phenomenon incident. Rather than the small part she had in X5, Scilla plays a much more significant role in X6 as she aids X in the battle against Gate and his Investigators. Unlike the previous game, she is bit more serious in nature as she has now advanced to a B-Class Hunter. Once Zero is revealed to be alive and well, he, Scilla, and X fight against the Nightmare and soon learn that the person responsible was Gate, an old collegue of Alia's. Because of Alia's connection to Gate, Scilla also works with her to help stop the scientist and end his scheme. When Sigma turns out to be the actual mastermind behind everything, he is once again defeated and Scilla and the rest of the Hunters rejoice. In Scilla's own ending, X thanks her for all of her help, to which she replies that it was nothing since he was the only one left and was depressed so it was only natural that she help him out. He then asks if she would like to assist him in building a utopia and she obliges, saying that if anymore Mavericks show up, he won't have to fight anymore because she and Zero will take care of them. Alternatively, if Zero is not found, Scilla reflects on the events of the game, commenting on how much stronger she has gotten since joining the Maverick Hunters. She then wonders if one day she will be worthy enough to become an SA-Class Hunter like Zero. Mega Man X7 Following the ending of X6, the Maverick Hunters continued to maintain peace. However, due to the growing number of Maverick-related incidents, the Hunters were forced to take action. Having grown tired of fighting and the methods used to resolve these issues, X retired from active duty leaving Zero and Scilla to attend to the situation. Because of this, the Red Alert Syndicate was created to counter Maverick attacks, though their methods were questionable. After Axl flees from the organization and is arrested by Zero, another war breaks out between the Hunters and the syndicate. Blaming Axl for the trouble he caused, Scilla is very suspicious of him and even openly taunts him upon mentioning his goal of becoming a Maverick Hunter. Though he is allowed to fight alongside the Hunters, Scilla refuses to work together with Axl but eventually changes her mind after X decides he wants to fight, too. In the battle against Red's eight generals, Scilla disdainfully comments on each of them, often mentioning how it is Reploids like them who make humans hate those who aren't even Maverick. After Sigma is once again defeated upon being revealed to be the "professor", Scilla promises to X that she'll keep an eye on Axl until he feels he is worthy to become a Hunter. In her own ending, she lectures Axl on what it means to be a Hunter. She further explains that skill alone will not help him in the long run if he has no resolve to which he insists that his purpose is to make up for his wrongdoings at Red Alert. She then tells him that perhaps his continued experiences now will help to find his real purpose and until then he will not be allowed to become a Hunter per X's orders. After he leaves, she muses on her days as a rookie and decides she will give Axl guidance from then on. Mega Man X8 Sometime after the Red Alert incident, the human populace has grown even more uneasy with the presence of Reploids gone Maverick. To quell these sentiments, construction of the Jakob Project began, an orbital space elevator that would serve as an exodus for the human race to the moon. At this time, production of New Generation Reploids went into to full swing and were active participants of the Jakob Project, with Lumine as the director. But when Scilla, along with X, Zero, and Axl are called to investigate an out of control Mechaniloid, they are shocked to see that Vile, whom Scilla and Axl meet for the very first time has captured Lumine. Following the incident, more Maverick-related attacks involving the New Generation Reploids have increased and so Scilla along with the other three Hunters quickly attend to the situation. Mega Man X Command Mission The Elf Wars Neo Arcadia era Specifications Height: 155 cm (5 ft. 1 in.) Weight: 50 kg (110 lbs) A.I. age: 15-16 years old (As with all Reploids, Scilla possesses the ability to mature within the passage of time.) Armor part: *'Interior Skeleton:' Reactive Super-flexible Armored Skeleton that only reduces damage by 75 percent. *'Body Skin:' Standard Lightweight Titanium alloy. Head part: *'Broad-range Eye Camera:' Like all Reploids built from X's template, Scilla can see at longer distances than humans. *'Electromagnetic Vision:' Built with a highly developed component that allows Scilla to detect a broad spectrum of energy frequencies and also grants her advanced vision. *'Ultra-sensitive Voice Recognition System:' Enables Scilla to pick up more sound frequencies than humans. *'Voice Generation Device:' The system that was created by Cain Labs and where Scilla's voice is generated from. Body part: *'Accumulative Energy Generation Device:' A solar energy storage system that serves as the primary power source for all Reploids. Can generate not only the sufficient amount of energy to fuel Scilla's inner workings, but also a backup supply where the collection of solar energy is not possible. *'Ultra-Compact Fuel Tank:' Contains a large supply of (Micro-Fusion) fuel which is imperative for Scilla to function properly in areas that are devoid of sunlight. Should her main power source become depleted, this serves as her secondary source of energy. *'Central Control System:' Often referred to as the second "brain", this is the Reploid equivalent to a human's nervous system and as such controls every exact movement of Scilla's body. Arms part: *'Advanced Reflexive System:' Reactive reflexes that are far more superior and swift than that of any human being. Also the source of Scilla's near unparalleled skill in close-ranged combat. Legs part: *'Full Auto Balancer (Gyroscopic Stabilization System):' Is able to jump from any height and land perfectly without taking damage. *'Advanced Emergency Acceleration System:' Can run faster than most humanoid Reploids at very high speeds. Further acceleration is possible for longer dashes. Powers and Abilities Gallery X Scilla concept.png|Early concept of Scilla X_Scilla_ref.jpg|Final concept scillax8.png|Concept of Scilla's X8 redesign Trivia *Scilla is named after the genus of bulb-forming perennial herbs in the family Asparagaceae, subfamily Scilloideae. Likewise, her color scheme is an allusion to this. *Scilla and Alia share a similar redesign in X8. *Like Axl who serves as a Reploid parallel to X, Scilla is a parallel to Zero. This is even furthered in how she and Axl both use dual weapons. References Category:Maverick Hunters Category:Fan Reploids Category:Fan characters Category:Female Characters Category:Unfinished Pages Category:Reploids